Everywhere and Anywhere
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Just pure smut about places I think that Marco and Ace would get it on at! :3


Here is another story from me, sorry I've been gone without a word and I'll talk more about it at the end if you're interested. I hope you enjoy the story though~ :D

* * *

 **# 1 The Bed**

" _Aaaahhhh~ Marco!"_

Thatch couldn't believe what he was hearing….He began laughing through his hand at how loud Ace was being, no doubt others were hearing this too.

" _Fuck, Ace! Can you get-mmhhh! Any tighter yoi?!"_

Thatch couldn't stop himself from rolling on the floor trying to contain his laughter at this point. Thatch stopped at he came up with the most perfect idea! This would make perfect blackmail material! Hahahahaha! He was a genius!

So Thatch began to record the sounds from the safety from the other side, waiting for when he could pull this on both of them….most likely Ace.

 **# 2 The Kitchen**

Vista could not believe what he was seeing….Vista knew that the three of them were the only one here since everyone was out but this was ridiculous! Vista questioned at this point if they realized if he was even here….

" _Go harrr-ooohh-ddder! Marc-aarrhhhh!"_

" _If I go any harder Ace, the table will break yoi~"_

" _Pops and the family aren't going to be back for a whil-aaahhhh-e~ We got time to get a new table!"_

" _How naughty Ace~"_

Later everyone but Vista was wondering what Ace, Marco, and him did to the table for them to buy a new one….

 **# 3 The Office**

Izo was walking through the office, looking down at the documents in his hand, as he went to go consult Marco on the new project they were all working on it when he made it to the man's office about to turn the knob Izo thought he heard a moan. He slightly looked to the side into the office, the blinds drawn but allowing to see a sliver of what was going on in the inside and what he saw would even make a sailor blush.

It was clear from the way Marco's head was thrown back that he was getting some special treatment if you what he was getting at, but then he suddenly saw his brother groan before stilling.

" _Is this why you came to my work Ace? Just to give me head yoi?"_

" _Well I did bring you lunch since I know you've no doubt skipped it in favor of your work plus it can't be helped that I want to help you release all that stress~"_

" _I know another way you can help me yoi~ Sit on my desk and spread your legs~"_

" _What if someone comes by ? Do you think you have time for me in your schedule?"_

" _I have to make sure to fulfill_ _ **all**_ _my clients needs yoi~"_

Izo just shook his head as he walked away ready to make sure no one disturbed their older brother!

 **# 4 The Couch**

Here Haruta was going to her best friend Ace's house in favor of getting in trouble for a prank Thatch and him pulled on Marco. They both got chased by Marco, having to hide as so the other wouldn't kill them for *ahem* dying some of his clothes a different color, but in their defense they only got his pants done!

After some of the family confirmed that Marco had left, angry be that, but had left to who knows where. So now here she was going to Ace's house in hopes of hanging there for at least a week knowing her older brother could hold a grudg-

" _So tell me why you're here babe."_

" _My brothers played another prank on me but thank god I caught them before they completed it…."_

" _Come on I know Haruta….doesn't mean it….I blame Thatch, always Thatch."_

" _Thanks Ace, you always make me feel better yoi."_

" _I know another way to make you feel better~"_

Huh? Haruta put his ear to the door sporting a blush before realizing he could see through the peephole….What he wasn't a pervert and didn't have a dirty mind….She blames Thatch….

" _What you're going to give me a lap dance?"_

" _That's just half of it Baby~"_

" _Hm, so a lap dance and a blowj-Oh….Oh! I see yoi~"_

" _Consider it a part of your birthday present."_

" _That's a month away?"_

" _That's why I said a part of it."_

Once she looked through the hole her eyes immediately went to the back of her friend's back and his tattoo as she realized that not only was her brother under Ace but was getting ridden by Ace, on the couch….

" _You're ridding me so good and hard yoi."_

" _Well it's not my fault I want to make you happy….It can't be helped when you're stressed that I want to ple-eeehhhh! Marco! Why did you spank me?"_

" _Sorry I was just enjoying the view yoi~"_

She blinked her eyes a few times realized that something was dripping down her face, looking down she blushed at the blood running down her face. She left with the image of her friend being dominated and she could say she shipped them.

 **# 5 Public Bathroom**

Jozu sighed as he was tasked with finding Marco and Ace who supposedly went to go get food but Jozu better from the amount of times he caught both of them trying something…."new."

Yeah let's call it that….

Let him explain.

Today was the day of the family trip that they had been planning for a month and the destination was the beach so now you're caught up. So now he went around at first looking to the different food stalls trying to see if he could see Ace's orange hat or Marco pineapple haircut but found nothing.

He didn't dwell on it too much as he went around other places looking for the duo, one of his last places to check, which was the bathroom, he was about to leave when he heard grunting coming from one of the stalls when he was about to leave.

So slowly he let the door swing and without a sound sat down to conceal he was still there on a trashcan. He then heard more groaning, maybe thinking he should leave because of the fact that it may be two different people but the voices confirmed it for him.

" _I'm surprised yoi, I didn't think you were into this kind of thing Ace~"_

" _S-shut up! I'm not into anything! I'm just really horny for some reason! Please hurry up Marco! The others could be looking for us right now!"_

" _Don't lie Ace~"_

 _*Smack!*_

" _You love the thought of getting caught, look at you yoi. You're completely wet and dripping~ Not to mention you love to get smack on the ass~ I think you're a masochist Ace~"_

" _Yeah, yeah just hurry u-ppppaaaahhhhh!"_

 _*Smack!*_

" _Y-yes! Harder! Marco, give it to me harder!"_

" _What about the family looking for us yoi?"_

" _I don't care, just fuck me harder! Please!"_

" _Alright, since you asked so nicely~"_

Jozu shook his head before getting up just as silently opening the door and leaving. Well at least he found the two, but how he was going to tell the others without them trying to find them will be a chore honestly.

Both of them really owned him one….

* * *

Anyway I did say I would explain why I haven't been here, there are many reasons cough *one being lazy* cough but for real I've been dealing with the hospital, my aunt and what's happened to her and school (my teachers pile work on me). :( But I've never stopped writing day by day I have written a bit everyday and even coming up with new story ideas so hopefully I can finish them whenever. As for two of my stories Journey From A Memory and Darkness' Attraction they are not going on hiatus but will not be updated as often as I would like because of school but I hope to get the next chapters out when ever I can, I'm working on them I swear. XD Anyway thank you for reading my stories as always and I will post whenever I can.

* * *

SapphireGarry~


End file.
